


¡Oops!

by Picly25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: Jackson le platica a su hermana sobre su nueva novia, sin saber que se conocían... muy bien
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin





	¡Oops!

Lydia fingía escuchar con atención lo que su hermano Jackson decís sobre su nueva novia. Al parecer habían estado saliendo por dos semanas, y aunque eso fuese un récord para el rubio, la mente de Lydia estaba en la noche de ayer, la gran noche que paso con la castaña que se fue sin dejar su número de teléfono. 

—No sé Lyd, simplemente Allison es diferente...

La pelirroja al escuchar el nombre volvió la vista a su hermano. Allison, probablemente no es la misma Allison, pero ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? Beacon Hills es un pueblo pequeño. 

Mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano, pregunto. —¿Estás hablando de Allison Argent?, —Rodando los ojos por lo estúpido que sonó eso siguió. —Na, na, na.

Aunque la respuesta de su hermano le hizo cambiar un poco su semblante. 

—Sí, ella.

Lydia alzó una ceja. —¿Te refieres a Allison la castaña de buen trasero? 

La ojiverde se perdió un poco, recordando lo del día anterior, las manos de la castaña sobre su cuerpo y lo bien que sabía utilizar su lengua y dedos. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, retomó la postura. Porque vamos, eso no podía estar pasando, se negaba. 

—Hmm Jack, ¿Allison maneja un Honda vino?

Jackson miró inquisidoramente a su hermana. —Si Lyd, es ella. 

Lydia se pasó una mano por el rostro, levantandose del sillon. —Mierda. 

Carraspeando incómodamente, Lydia se paró frente a las escaleras. —Verás hermanito, creo que paso algo ayer. ¡Oops! Te juró que jamás imaginé que ella fuera algo tuyo. 

El rubio miró con sorpresa y cansancio a su hermana. —¡Lydia dime que es no lo que creo! 

Dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a su hermano, la pelirroja dijo un rápido "Lo siento" y desapareció por las escaleras de la mansión. 

Y bueno, Jackson ni estaba tan interesado en una relación con la castaña de todas maneras.


End file.
